Someday, Sometime, Somewhere
by WriteYourNinjago
Summary: Everyone Has Secrets, even Nindroids, even Zane. Whats the meaning of this diary? Who is Violet? What will she do? Rated T cause I am cautious xD. (WARNING: Short Chapters) Takes place after season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

? POV  
Zane. Ah Zane. He is the one and only Nindroid correct? Or so you though. You know very little now, Zane knows much more then people think. Yes he has the database of Pixal and his own yet... You'll learn later... Tehehehe, Someday

* * *

Kai's POV

"But the sparring bot need repairs!" Jay whined as Cole was starting up the training bot Jay whipped up a time ago. As Cole turned it on it sparked and started spinning uncontrollably on the Destiny's Bounty as it was docked at the new HQ of the ninja, Yang's Temple. "Stop that thing!" Cole yelled at Jay as he spammed the off button. "I can't!" he screamed back. Just then Zane appeared from behind the sparring bot as it turned off. He held some wires in his hands. "Sorry Jay." he said with a hint of sorrow. Zane handed the wire off to Jay as he sighed. "Jay you really need to fix this, this is the fourth time this week." I explained. I looked at Zane who started walking inside. He still looked saddened. I went to go check on him but turned my head to see Cole and Jay bickering about why the sparring bot was turned on or why it wasn't working again. Jay really needs to fix that! I looked back to Zane to see him gone, he must have went inside already. I'll check on him later, I'm sure hes fine.

* * *

Zane's POV

Kai needs to work on a few things. Namely his detection skills. He didn't hear the bushes rattle or the steps of my feet. I ran to the back of the temple and checked underneath a bush. "There it is" I mutter. My diary was very important to stay hidden. None of the other ninja can read it. I wouldn't even let Wu read it if he was still here. I put the dirty book back on the ground and push the leaves of the bush over it to keep it hidden. Creeping my way back to the training ground I see Kai trying to break up a fight between Jay and Cole. They still bicker sometimes sadly. "Break it up you guys. its just one sparring bot, we have more" I say, trying to get the team together. "Zane your back, and um, that wasn't what we were going off about." Jay says as Kai elbows his arm. "Is something else wrong?" I tilt my head a little in confusion, I hope they haven't- "Zane, you've been off lately. IS something wrong?" -Found my secret... It's OK, just make something up. "I've been thinking about... Um..." Darn it! I can't think! Is my processor damaged? "Zane?" Now Cole looked worried like the rest. "I need some time to go over a few things" I said as I rushed to the temple and slammed the door.

* * *

 ***Sighs* God its short but I wanted to get this out! Yaknow, share it with the world! Send me your theories and ideas in the comments! Also feel free the message me. Cya l8tr xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

? POV

Sometimes you never know the truth, Tehehe! Zane is one lie you need to look out for. Take a look in that diary of his! All you know what that he was built, but you didn't know he was rebuilt hmm?

* * *

Cole's POV

"Whats gotten into him?"

That's the question going through all our minds. I braved up and followed him in, Kai and Jay are following.

"Where do you think he went" Jay spoke in his anxious tone.

"Lets check his room first, he is normally in there when he's down."

"Shouldn't we check the other rooms too?" Kai is concerned, I could see it in his eyes.

"How about this, I'll go to his room, Kai, you and Jay go check the kitchen, it's around lunch time so Zane might be cooking." I started to walk up the stairs. To my surprise the door to our room wouldn't open. Zane never locks the doors. I knock.

"Zane, I know your in there, I'm just here to help."

No response.

"Zane?" I was starting to worry myself now. The solid as rock former leader of the ninja, worried?

"Zane I'm busting down the door now! Earth!"

I used my true potential to knock down the door. the room was... Empty? I started to turn the corner to walk downstairs and found that Jay had run into me.

"We can't find him, was he in his room? I hope he was and he better be! where would he have gone and why would he leave! And-" Jay went on until Kai hit his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"He wasn't there." The simplest statement was said.

* * *

Zane's POV

I hope they will be OK without me. I can't bare this burden any more. I have to talk to her.

"Come on Zane. Not too much farther."

I sigh as I continue forwards. A diary in one arm, the will to fight in the other.

* * *

? POV

My creation, he's coming. Tehehe.

* * *

Jay's POV

The first this I noticed was the open window.

"He had the door locked, how why would he do that, and why would he not be in here?" Cole was close to crying, even for him, the loss of a brother is hard.

"He got out through the window."

"He wouldn't leave us would he?"

"Lets just investigate outside" Kai was rational, for once.

They stepped outside the window looked around, and split up to look for clues. Cole found shurikens under a bush, almost pricking himself doing so. Kai found a ninja half mask (rebooted mask) and I found a slot in the ground, perfect for holding a book.

"Hey guys! look at this!"

Kai and Cole came running over with the things they found and we put them together to see what we can make of them.

The ninja mask was a dark grayish-navy blue color. The shurikens had a navy tint to them too, despite being made of the same materials Zane's were made of. The book slot was still a mystery.

"Is that a slip of paper in there?" Cole questioned.

I pull out the piece of paper, revealing a whole map of Ninjago under the dirt. Pulling it out the rest of the way showed marks on it.

Jay pointed to one circle. "Isn't that where we are?" He was correct

the next circle was where Zane's creation place was. That's where he was going.

* * *

 **HAHAHA I did it! I'll try to update like this every day. see ya later :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"3RD Person POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He was running. It was cold and the weather bit his artificial skin, but he kept going. The further he ran, the colder it got. A frozen tundra with creatures of bark. Soon enough he reached the area he wanted to go arrive at, his home. The titanium door looked just like the bark the surrounded it. An ear piercing creak echoed at it opened. The steps bend a little as the titanium ninja stepped on each one, slowly declining to the original resting place of his father. But after the years, now stood a new figure. She arose from her sitting position on his father's bed. Her silky black hair flowing down her back, contrasting her pale complexion. Her deep blue eyes piercing his stare. Her clothing as neat as the ripped cloth could be.

"What do you want from me now?" Zane asked , narrowing his eyes.

"I just want you to return the favor, Zaney! Is that too much to ask?" She giggled

"Violet, I can't right now, I have mission with the others" He replied with a cold expression on his face.

"But Zaney, you promised! I helped make it so you could rebuild yourself, c'mon!" Violet begged. "Plus, you really don't have a choice. Tehehe."

"Wh-why n-" Zane suddenly felt a pulsating shot down his mechanical spine, his servos and gears hurt to all hell. he couldn't move. It hurt. He didn't know why this was happening. Zane always knew Violet as a kind person, caring, compassionate. Always looking out for him. Why would she turn on him?

"You see, Zaney, I never wanted to be your friend, dear." Violet looked more sinister then ever, her lips curved into a massive smile upon Zane's agony.

"What do you want then?" Zane asked through the pain.

"I want to destroy you ninja friends Zaney! Now how fun would that be after they have killed my little devourer, hmm?" She giggled again, but now her evil side started to show. Her eyes looked ever slowly from Zane's lenses to his control compartment on his chest. She stepped forward as there was nothing Zane could do through the pain he was going through. She yanked it open, nearly tearing it off the hinges. Zane thought of the last few moments he had with his friends before Violet flipped the switch.

Lloyd's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The other ninja, or what's left of them, following in pursuit of Zane.

"Come on guys, Zane couldn't have gotten that far." I say, hopefully keeping spirits high.

"Yea, he can't risk losing him again, let's be thankful he got rebuilt last time." Kai says, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"What if we don't find him?" Jay spoke in a worried, anxious tone.

"We're going to find him, Jay." Cole says. "Whatever it takes."I could hear the anxiety in Cole's voice too. As we ran the bitter cold snow froze my skin. The weather grew thick with snow as it grew harder and harder to see. Suddenly I saw something, it shown in what little light the snow reflected. It grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment. Suddenly somethingsharp cut across my cheek as the shine flew past me, a shrunken, a titanium one. I picked it up as the others skid to a stop and gathered around. I noticed a small slip of paper attached to the weapon. As I quickly but carefully took it off I saw a message in unknown handwriting, signed with an unfamiliar signature. I read aloud.

"Meet me at Zane's origin place for a little surprise, tehehe!"

"Oh no no no, Zane's been droid napped!" Jay was horrified. This scared me, was Zane really at his home?

"Calm down Jay" I tried to say as calmly at possible.

"Calm down? Calm down! I'll tell you who needs to calm down! This guy took Zane, ya'know, our nindroid!" Jay was yelling, clearly not calming down. Kai elbowed Jay I the arm, giving him a stare to calm down.

"As long as we know where he is we can find him, right?" I say./p

A.N.

Hey guys, sorry about going inactive for so long! Anyways I'm back! I hope you enjoy this! Please comment any mistakes or things a can improve on and don't be rude, Thank you! :)


End file.
